


Fall In Love At A Music Festival

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Festivals, First Meetings, Indie Concerts, Kageyama & Hinata are 18, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oikawa & Iwaizumi are 20, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, music festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Kageyama felt the excitement bubble up inside of him. The excitement surges from the tips of his fingers to his toes. He knew that Hinata's the same way because where he is visibly calm and collected his friend is bouncing up and down in the line and exclaiming his excitement verbally.





	Fall In Love At A Music Festival

Kageyama felt the excitement bubble up inside of him. The excitement surges from the tips of his fingers to his toes. He knew that Hinata's the same way because where he is visibly calm and collected his friend is bouncing up and down in the line and exclaiming his excitement verbally.

"Can you believe it, Kageyama!" Hinata yelled. He is shaking with anticipation. "Gwah, I can't believe we finally get to see our favorite singers at the Pitchfork Music Festival! I'm shaking!" He thrusts his hands into Kageyama's face. "See!" He indeed is shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, dumbass!" Kageyama states with a shaky smile. He too is shaking, but Hinata didn't have to know that since his hands are in his pockets.

They are currently in the line for under 21-year-olds. There are going to the famous Pitchfork Music Festival, which is a music festival with various artists and bands and vendors of all kinds, ranging from food to art prints. They've been wanting to come to this festival for ages now. So, they couldn't be faulted for being overly excited. Finally, it was their turn for the bag check and to turn in their tickets.

When their tickets were scanned they both rushed into the festival. There are so many people already there, from where they're standing it was a sea of people.

Kageyama reaches and grabs Hinata's hand and tugs him toward a green stage. "Let's see who's playing here." He drags Hinata to the stage and finds a rapper playing. Neither he nor Hinata knew the rapper, but they both enjoyed the beats of the rapper’s music.

“Let’s check out the vendors,” Hinata yells over the screaming of fans.

Kageyama nods his head in agreement, and he unconsciously reaches for Hinata’s hand. He is not going to get separated from his best friend if he can help it. “As long as we make it back to the blue stage on time to see Kinoko Teikoku. It’s at four.” He didn’t have to shout over the roaring screams of people because they had ventured to the vendor area.

Hinata puffs his chest out while proclaiming,”Of course, Yamayama!” His focus goes from Kageyama to an art vendor selling t-shirts, prints, and buttons of mythical looking creatures to realistic animals. “Ooo, Kageyama, LOOK!” He drags Kageyama to the buttons and picks up a button depicting of a crow soaring high in the midnight sky. “It’s so WAH!”

The seller comes over to them and tells them that the buttons are being sold for fifty cents. Hinata doesn’t hesitate in paying for the button, which he then pins to his shirt. A broad grin appears on his face that makes Kageyama squint his eyes because the smile is so bright.

After that they meandered around the vendor area for a bit. Kageyama ends up buying a volleyball-themed shirt, and a crow button of his own. Hinata spends his money on obtaining a souvenir PitchFork Musical t-shirt, more buttons, and an art print on of a cat hanging from a tree with the words “I GOT THIS” on the top of it. When Kageyama asked Hinata why he bought the cat print he stated it was “because it spoke to me, Yamayama.” Kageyama concedes to his point because how could he argue that. He couldn’t.

Kageyama reaches into his pocket for his phone to check the time. He does a double-take. It’s already 3:45 P.M.. He tugs Hinata’s hand before nearly slamming the phone’s screen in Hinta’s face. “We gotta get going to the blue stage, Hinata.” He doesn’t give Hinata to say anything because he’s too busy dragging his small friend through the thick crowd to get to the blue stage.

When they reach the blue stage Kageyama’s shoulders slump in disappointment. There, right before his very own eyes, is a small crowd of people, he wouldn’t be able to see his favorite artist from the front row now. Hinata sees the disappointment on Kageyama’s face and becomes determined to get to the front row. He looks arounds and spots some people beginning a mosh pit near the small crowd. He darts over to them, ignoring Kageyama’s shout of worry. He enters the center of the fray and with all his might pushes two people into the crowd in front of the blue stage. His plan is successful because the mosh pitters start pushing and causing havoc in the small crowd. Hinata runs back to Kageyama and grabs his taller friend’s hand and follows the trail of havoc the mosh pitters created in the crows. They make it to the front.

Kageyama blinks rapidly because he honest to God does not know how they made it to the front so quick. One minute they were at the very back and now, they’re in the front. He looks to the side and sees Hinata beaming at him, all teeth. He doesn’t even think about it when he reaches over and hugs the sunshine out of Hinata. “I don’t know how you did it, idiot, but thank you.”

Hinata hugs back with as much force as Kageyama. “Your welcome, jerk.”

They share a smile.

The lights on the stage start to flash, signaling the arrival of the band. Kageyama does not, really he’ll deny this until his dying breath, squeal with excitement when the members of Kinoko Teikoku come onto stage. In his excitement, his knapsack knocks against the person next to him. He turns to apologies, but the words die on his tongue. He’s met with kohl-rimmed hazel-brown eyes that pop out from underneath thick eyelashes and pink lips pulled into a smirk.

_Oh. He’s cute…_

Kageyama never thought he had a thing for brunettes with windswept hair but here he is. “S-Sorry,” he manages to say. He hates how he can feel the blood rush to his cheeks when the cute stranger smiles at him.

“It’s fine,” cute stranger says. “It’s packed here, so of course we’re gonna bump into each other.”

Kageyama frantically nods his head in agreement. _Cute stranger is so smart, and he’s so understanding._

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.” Kageyama’s brain short-circuits. “I’m--ugh…”

“Well, hello, Ugh.” Kageyama’s heart does not soar when the cute stranger--wait, Oikawa, laughs. Kageyama shakes his head and frowns. “Wait, I mean: I’m Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you, too.”

Kageyama does not blush even more when he sees a sparkle of mischief in those beautiful hazel-brown eyes of Oikawa’s.

“Ah, Tobio-cah~,” Oikawa tests the name, and he likes how easily it rolls off his tongue. He also likes it because the his adorable, new friend blushes an even more darker color. Who knew people could get so red, he didn’t. “Let’s enjoy the concert together, neh.” He chuckles to himself when Kageyama nods his head in a jerk-like motion. _Ahh, he’s stupidly cute._

Kinoko Teikoku soon arrive on the stage and both Kageyama and Oikawa forget the world around them as they immerse themselves into the music. Sadly, Kinoko Teikoku’s concert ends and the crowd thins as everyone finds somewhere else to go, except for Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, and Oikawa’s friend, Iwaizumi.

Kageyama doesn’t know where Oikawa got the black marker from, but Oikawa uses it to write his number on Kageyama’s hand. “I wish we could hang out more, Tobio-chan, but Iwa-chan and I gotta go, right now, so text me, yeah.” Kageyama’s heart stops when Oikawa sends him a flirtatious wink over his shoulder as he walks away. Kageyama’s feet are frozen to the ground, yet he’s brought back to life when Hinata pinches him. “Ow, what the hell, Hinata.” He rubs soothingly over the area.

“I had to make sure you were still alive, Kageyama.” Hinata gives Kageyama a smug look as he watches his friend caress the phone number written on his hand. “Are you gonna text him?”

The blush that had faded away earlier comes back in full force. “Yeah.”

Hinata smiles. He’s glad that Kageyama found a potential boyfriend. “Well, hurry up and text him now, so we can go eat! I’M HUNGRYYYYY!”

Kageyama chuckles at his friend’s dramatic antics. He punches in the contact number and shoots a simple “hey” to the number. He jumps when he receives a response so quick.

OIKAWA: hey !!! ;)

OIKAWA:b4 i forget... here’s my sc: oikatooru.

OIKAWA: let’s start a streak TOBIO-CHAN !!

Kageyama’s astounded at the number of texts he receives, but he replies back with his own _Snapchat_ , and a simple ok. He lets Hinata tug him toward the food area.

For the rest of the day Kageyama’s on cloud nine.

~~~~

Kageyama and Oikawa find out they live in the same area, and begin to regularly hang out. It’s to no one’s surprise when Kageyama and Oikawa start dating, and each year when the Pitchfork Music Festival comes around they always go with a big group of friends.

When Kageyama’s 25 and Oikawa’s 27, Hinata marries them in the middle of the Pitchfork Music Festival. When they are officially married they spend the rest of their day eating vendor food and getting lost in the music.

_A perfect end to the start of a new life together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ I bet you're all like "wtf u just finished a week long oikage thing and now ur back biiiiiiitch" like ikikik i planned on not updating in the oikage tag cause ur all prolly tired of me, BUT i found this in my google drive and finished it and well.....vwah lah... ((the ending is ehhh ik smh @ myself !!! ))
> 
> tbh this is based off of my trip to the Pitchfork Music Festival (yes, it's a real thing in the US idk about Japan tho but go with it for the story) and no i did not find my s/o or had a meet-cute.... smh but i did have a great time there with my friends :))) 
> 
> ANYWAY, how's your day? mine's ok like i drove for the first time by myself which was wild but hey i didnt die...i was gonna write about kageyama not knowing how to drive but i'll put that to the back-burner rn. Have a goodnight/good morning/ good afternoon !!
> 
> BTW: PLATONIC HAND HOLDING IS A THING THAT I LOVE !!!!!


End file.
